bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Monkey
The Super Monkey is a tower that appeared in all of the Bloons TD games, Bloons 2, Bloons Super Monkey and Bloons Super Monkey 2. It shoots projectiles at a very high rate (about 15 darts per second), making it the most powerful but also most expensive tower to invest in. The cost for the Super Monkey is $4000 in the original, and the cost varies depending on the difficulty level in all subsequent games. It costs $3500 on Medium. However, despite being the most powerful tower, the Super Monkey cannot pop Lead Bloons or detect Camo Bloons without any aid from upgrades, towers, and Speciality Buildings. Bloons TD 1 The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 1 is very powerful. At a cost of $4000, the Super Monkey has Epic Range as its only upgrade, costing $2400. It is the fastest tower in Bloons TD 1. Bloons TD 2 In Bloons TD 2, the Super Monkey has the Epic Range upgrade from Bloons TD 1 along with a new upgrade named Laser Vision. Laser Vision makes the Super Monkey shoot lasers instead of darts; lasers can pierce two bloons, along with being able to pop frozen bloons. Tower Costs Bloons TD 3 In Bloons TD 3, the Super Monkey not only has the upgrades from Bloons TD 1 and Bloons TD 2, Epic Range and Laser Vision, but also has 2 additional upgrades, Plasma Vision and Super Range. Plasma Vision enables the Super Monkey to shoot balls of plasma; plasma shoots twice as fast and can pop any type of bloon. The other upgrade, Super Range further increases a tower's range similarly the Epic Range upgrade. Tower Costs Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion The Super Monkey in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 4 Expansion is more powerful than the previous games. The four upgrades for the Super Monkey for Bloons Tower Defense 4 are: Super Range Super Range increases the Super Monkey's attack radius, costing $850 on Easy, $1000 on Medium and $1080 on Hard. Laser Vision Despite Lasers being able to pop two bloons at once, it is still one projectile. Lasers are also capable of popping Lead Bloons in the iOS version and frozen bloons normally. It costs $2975 on Easy, $3500 on Medium and $3780 on Hard. Plasma Vision Plasma Vision in Bloons TD 4 is similar to Bloons TD 3, shooting twice as fast and vaporizes almost anything it touches. It cost is the equivalent of the cost of a Super Monkey that is not upgraded. Sun God Converts in a tower that shoots 3 separated sun beams at once, with each beam being as powerful as a plasma. It costs $17000 on Easy, $20000 on Medium and $21600 on Hard. Bloons Tower Defense 5 Path 1 Path 2 Bloons Super Monkey The Super Monkey flies over five different levels (plain, jungle, ice, volcano, space) popping bloons while upgrading its abilities. Upon completing the game, the Super Monkey flies up and a crowd cheering is heard. If you lose, it shows an animation of a ripped cape hanging from a tree. Bloons Super Monkey 2 It acts the same as the original Bloons Super Monkey, it flies in 4 different zones (Monkey Lane, Bloon Dunes, Deep Bloon Sea and Mount Magma, popping bloons, collecting Power Blops and upgrading its abilities. Bloons 2 The Super Monkey makes a Cameo Appearance, using lasers that can destroy anything, including metal blocks. Use it if you can't complete a certain level. Super Monkeys are limited, so they are best only used when the player thinks the level is very difficult. In addition, you can use a free super monkey on any level you have completed. Trivia *In BTD5 Super Monkeys shoot darts very fast, but when upgraded to laser vision, its speed slightly decreases. *In BTD5, Epic Range gives the Super Monkey a green cape, Laser Vision gives it a red cape and Plasma Vision gives it a purple cape. *There is a game based on the Super Monkey called Bloons Super Monkey; the Super Monkey harnesses the powers of the Boomerang Thrower, Missile Launcher and MOAB Mauler. *When Super Monkeys are upgraded with Laser Vision they still can't pop lead bloons unless you are playing in the iOS or Nintendo DSi/3DS version of Bloons TD 4. **The Laser Vision's description fails to mention this very useful feature, despite it still mentioning that it can pop frozen bloons. ]] *The Plasma Vision monkey's description states it vaporises everything in sight, but it can't destroy M.O.A.B. Class Bloons instantly. *The Super Monkey's status of the ultimate tower is debatable, the Super Monkey cannot pop camos unaided unless it is upgraded to Temple of The Monkey God. Furthermore, without any upgrades, it is easily outstripped by Yellow Bloons and Pink Bloons (shown to the right). *A Monkey Buccaneer with the Destroyer upgrade in BTD5 is roughly the equivalent of a Super Monkey with no upgrades, but in water. It fires slightly slower, but it is cheaper, it has more range and darts pierce through 5 bloons. *The Bloon Annihilation Ability of the Technological Terror cannot destroy camos even if the tower has camo detection. *In BTD5, the 3rd upgrade on either path for the Super Monkey makes him lose his cape. *A Temple of the Monkey God with no sacrifices is weaker than a regular Sun God. *It is advised to get a Monkey Fort with the Super Monkey, it will allow its darts to pop two bloons instead of one, making it far more efficient. *The 3rd and the 4th upgrades from Path 1 suggests a superhero so amazing and peaceful that he is turned into a god, but the Path 2 upgrades suggest a superhero who has succumbed to the malvagity. *The Super Monkey has been nerfed in Bloons TD Battles and it shoots at half speed, plus all of its upgrades. *In Bloons Tower Defense 2, there is a glitch where sometimes the Laser Vision upgrade won't pop frozen bloons. *In BTD5 iOS, when playing on Easy and the Super Monkey is influenced by Monkey Village, the Laser Vision upgrade costs $5 more if compared to the price of BTD5 online and Deluxe. *According to Bloons Super Monkey 2, the Super Monkey's powers are immune to water. Also, it seems to be able to either breathe underwater, or hold its breath extremely long (Deep Bloon Sea). *In BTD5, if the Robo-Monkey upgrade is bought before the laser or plasma upgrade, the Robo-Monkey will shoot regular darts out of both of its arms. However, these darts can pop lead bloons. *Super Monkey 0/4 Does "Approximately" the same exact damage as a 2/4.(Tested on iOS) Gallery Super.png Path1su.jpg|Path 1 upgrades Path2su.jpg|Path 2 upgrades RM Epic.PNG|A sun made from... darts? EpicSuperMonkey3.png|Dart madness! Multi-Colour Epic Sun.png|A sun made from many colors! Snapshot 1 (14-06-2012 8-30 PM).png|Sadly, only when upgraded to the Temple can Super Monkeys detect Camo Bloons without help. Sources *http://www.mochigames.com/promo/bloons-2/ *http://ninjakiwi.com/Games/Tower-Defense/Play/Bloons-Tower-Defense-5.html Category:Towers Category:Original Towers Category:Bloons 2 Category:Super Monkey Category:Bloons TD 1 Category:Bloons TD 2 Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 iOS Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2